


When I knew

by itturnsout



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s16e10 What Child is This?, F/M, Fluff, mention of Torres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itturnsout/pseuds/itturnsout
Summary: Just a short and sweet piece. No plot, just fluff.;





	When I knew

“When you walked away with the baby.”

Ellie stopped and turned to look at him, “What?” she questioned, her head tilted to one side.

“When I watched you and Torres walking away with the baby.  It’s when I knew.  I knew I had to do something.  Couldn’t let that happen.”

She began walking slowly towards to him, “You couldn’t let what happen?”

“Torres.”

“Torres?” Ellie was slightly taken aback, until the light began to dawn, “You thought there was something going on between me and Nick?”

Gibbs shrugged, “Didn’t matter if there was or not.  Couldn’t let it happen.”

Ellie sighed, “Because of Rule 12.” Her words were a statement, though she hoped he’d hear and respond to them as the question they were.  He shook his head,

“Because I wanted it to be me.  That’s when I knew.”

She was close to him now and was reaching out her hand, lightly grasping his fingers in hers, “So, you were scared something might happen between Nick and me, that you might miss your chance,” she couldn’t quite keep the teasing tone from her voice as her face broke into a smile.

“Not scared,” Gibbs shook his head almost indiscernibly.

“Not scared?” she mirrored his action.

“Not exactly.”

“You just didn’t _want_ anything to happen, then”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” And her face was now close to his, her eyes looking up into his, as her lips hovered closer to his, and he whispered,

“Didn’t want to lose you.”

“No chance of that,” she replied, her eyes glancing from his eyes to his lips and back again, waiting.

“No?” he asked, eyebrows raised in question, “Never thought – ” he broke off as she took a step back and smiled broadly at him.

“Gibbs, I wanted you the moment I set eyes on you.”

“You were married.”  She bit her lip and looked down in embarrassment, before smiling and shaking her head.

“I know”, she looked up at him again, her direct gaze a challenge to him, “But Gibbs, you’ve been married before.  You know what it’s like, how it happens.  And, you know, I’m not married now.”

And he smiled at her, before leaning in and kissing her lightly.  Ellie’s eyes closed and she smiled, lost in the moment, in the exquisite feeling of his lips against hers.  She kissed him back, and then pulled away abruptly.  Before Gibbs had a moment to respond, Ellie challenged him,

“How could you think I’d go for Nick Torres over you?”

Gibbs guffawed, shook his head and laughed, “Well, he is quite a lot –”

Ellie cut him off before he could finish the thought, “Don’t say he’s a lot younger than you.”  She wagged her finger at him, her face stern.

“Okay, okay.” But as she relaxed, Gibbs spoke again, “More your age, then.”  Ellie swatted him on the arm,

“Maybe.  But not to my taste,” she leant in again, “You however – ” and the words were lost as she wove her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands come around her waist, felt him pulling her closer, and she relaxed into his kiss.


End file.
